Seto's Birthday
by shadowcat22
Summary: (one-shot) It's Seto Kaiba's birthday but doesn't know what to do, So he invites Yugi and that over for a party? But what happens when things get out of control with a game of Truth or Dare?


Me: Hey, everyone here's a new story, which is also a one-shot

Hikari Shadowcat: Yeah except this time it's about Seto's Birthday

Me: Also, since I have no clue how old Seto is I'm making him 19yrs old

Hikari Shadowcat: Anyways we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will so no suing other wise all you'll get is lint from my pockets, dust bunnies and other dust things.

Title: Seto's Birthday

By: Shadowcat22

Today was October 25th and Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp and senior in High school was turning 19 years old. So, Seto was sitting in his study deciding what he was going to do. 'Another year, Another birthday and nothing to do' mused Kaiba, to himself. Just then, Mokuba walks in.

"Happy Birthday Seto" replies Mokuba, with a smile. "Thanks Mokuba" replies Kaiba. "What's wrong Seto? I thought you be happy it's your birthday since you don't have to go into work and that" replies Mokuba, to his older brother.

"I am but it feels boring when it's the two of us for if you haven't noticed I don't exactly have friends Mokuba" answers Kaiba, with a sigh. "Yes you do Seto, Yugi and them have been wanting to be friends with you but you ignore them all the time they come near you" answers Mokuba.

'There's a good reason to, for as long as I stay far away from Yugi and them the further I can be away from the puppy' thought Kaiba, who's cheeks were starting to tint pink at the mere thought of his crush. "Seto, I already know of your crush with Joey for you call out to him in you sleep plus you carry a picture around in your wallet" replies Mokuba.

"MOKUBA!" exclaims Kaiba with embarrassment. "Well, it's true" remarks Mokuba. "....Fine, call them up and tell them to come over for I guess I'll face my feelings sooner or later it might as well be now" replies Kaiba, as Mokuba runs off to call everyone up.

It was now a couple of hours later and everyone was over at Kaiba's place. "Happy Birthday Seto" replies Yugi, as he walks over to Kaiba while Yami talked with Bakura and Marik. "Pharaoh you allow to much freedom with your light you should keep a better control over him" replies Marik.

"No...me and Yugi have a trusting and loyal relationship and I'm not about to ruin my chances of being with him in a relationship and that" replies Yami. "Ah...the Pharaoh's in love" replies Bakura, causing Yami to blushed slightly. "Don't talk Tomb Robber for I know of your crush with Ryou" remarks Yami, causing Bakura to blush and Marik to burst out laughing.

"Your dead Pharaoh" growls Bakura. "Sorry already am just like you and Marik" comments Yami. So as thoughts three continued to talk among themselves Joey stood on the far side of the wall while watching Seto from the corner of his eyes for Joey was currently developing a crush on the blue eye CEO but couldn't come to grips to tell him.

So as Joey silently watched Seto, Yugi, Ryou and Malik notice before looking to one another and nodding silently to each other before Malik speaks up. "Hey! Let's all play a game!" exclaims Malik, while catching everyone's attention who were within the room except Mokuba for he had left and went to a friends house leaving Seto to his guest.

"Ok, what kind of game??" asks Seto, who figured it couldn't be too bad. "Um...truth or dare" replies Malik, completely catching everyone off guard except Ryou and Yugi. "Truth or Dare? What's that?" asks Yami. "It's a game silly, come on it'll be fun" replies Yugi, who was silently praying they would agree for he had been wondering if Yami had any feelings for him, for Yugi had been developing feelings for him but wasn't sure if Yami felt the same way towards him for he knew him and Yami shared a loving brotherly relationship but he wanted to know if they could be more than that the same as Ryou and Malik for he already knew Seto had feelings for Joey because Mokuba had told him so.

"Alright" and with that they all sat on chairs and sofa's before beginning. "I'll start first, now let's see...I choose...Yami" exclaims Yugi, completely catching Yami off guard. "What? me?" asks Yami as he points at himself. "Yes you, now Truth or Dare" asks Yugi. "Um...truth" replies Yami, who was unsure what to pick.

At Yami's answer, Yugi lightly smiles before speaking. "Do you have....a crush on anyone" asks Yugi, who catches Yami off guard for a second time. "Looks like you're trapped" whispers Bakura to his Pharaoh and fellow Yami.

'Well, I might as well come clean and tell him hopefully he won't be mad at me' thought Yami as he took a deep breath. "To answer truthfully, I do like someone, he's very gentle, sweet, loving and caring and I would do almost anything and everything for him if it would put a smile on his face each time he asked" replies Yami, as he looks to Yugi while speaking all the while sending his love and emotions threw their link that they shared with one another.

'He does feel the same way as I do' thought a happy Yugi, as he returns the feelings twice over. "Ok well since you answered correctly it's your turn Yami" replies Yugi with a nod. "Ok...let's see if I can do this...truth or dare....ok....Joey, truth or dare?" asks Yami, to the blond teen.

"Um...truth" replies Joey nervously. "Um....do you hold a crush on a surten High Priest?" questions Yami, as he looks between Joey and Seto. But when Yami said that Seto coughs and looks towards Yami for he knew Yami was speaking about him and was about to make a comment but was curious as to what Joey was gonna say.

Without hesitation Joey blurts out "Yes" but because he blurted it out everyone had a hard time hearing but Seto didn't have a hard time hearing Joey's answer for he was sitting next to him so Seto smiled a bit. 'He does like me the way I like him' thought Kaiba.

"Well...it's your move Joey" replies Yami. "Fine...I choose Yug...truth or dare" asks Joey to his pale. "Dare" exclaims Yugi. "Alright...I dare you to....to walk over to Yami and torture him with kisses" replies Joey. "Okay" and with that said Yugi stood up and walked over to Yami before sitting down in his lap and began to butterfly kiss him on the noise, mouth and along the jaw line before moving over to his sensitive ears where he started to send shivers down Yami's spine causing Yami to surprise a moan of pleasure his little light was creating.

"Alright Yugi you can stop" replies Joey , who was satisfied with what Yugi did. So Yugi stops but when he gets ready to move from his little spot he notices he can't so he looks down only to notice he couldn't move because Yami had snaked his arms around his petite waist holding him down.

"Well, since it's my move again I choose Seto, truth or dare" asks Yugi from his spot within Yami's lap. "And don't forget since it's your birthday you can choose to do either one" remarks Yugi again. "I choose Dare" replies Seto. "Ok...I dare you to....go over to Joey and kiss him to see what kind of reaction you get from him" replies Yugi.

So with a nod from Seto, Seto stands up from his place and walks over to Joey before capturing the blondes lips in a fiery kiss. As the two continue to kiss Seto was about to break when he didn't get a reaction from Joey, but just as he was about to Joey kisses back shocking Seto in the process.

Finally, once able to break for air Seto turns to look at Joey only to notice him a bit flushed so he uses a free hand to hold Joey up until he regained his balance before Seto turned to look for his target which turned out to be Ryou.

"Ryou...truth or dare?" asks a clam CEO. "Dare" replies Ryou. "OK, I dare you to do something that Bakura would never expect from you" replies Seto. So with that said Ryou turns around to face Bakura who was sitting next to him before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips surprising everyone in the room especially Bakura by Ryou's action.

A couple minutes later Ryou breaks the kiss only to notice Bakura grab Ryou by the waist and pull him closer to him. "I believe it's your move Hikari" whispers Bakura to his light. So with a nod from Ryou, Ryou looks around the room until his eyes land on Malik.

"Malik, truth or dare" asks Ryou. "Truth" replies Malik. "Do you have a crush on Marik" asks Ryou. At Ryou's sudden question Malik blushes before glaring slightly at Ryou before answering "Yes". "Oh...who would've thought Malik went for the bad ass in Marik" replies Bakura, only to have Ryou pop him in the arm. "Be nice for I think it's sweet of him" answers Ryou. "Yea" replies Yugi.

It was now 5 o'clock in the evening and it was getting late so everyone decided to head home and leaving only Seto and Joey by themselves. "Um....Joey your more than welcome to stay the night here for I'm the only one home" replies Seto.

"Ok...sure" replies Joey, just as Seto walks up to him and kisses him again but more lightly than last time. Once they part, Joey speaks up, "Happy Birthday Dragon" and with that Joey kissed Seto once more on the lips while Seto wraps an arm around his waist in the process.

"Let's go to bed" replies Seto who receives a nod from Joey before leading him upstairs and towards his room where they spent the rest of their evening together.

The End.

Me: Well how was it good? Bad? Please R&R

Hikari shadowcat: Again enjoy and please tell us what you thought

Both: Anyways HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETO KAIBA


End file.
